Halo PC
Halo PC refers to the version of Halo: Combat Evolved built for home computers including both the PC and Mac platforms. Halo: Combat Evolved was originally planned to be made for the Mac platform. Bungie changed platforms to the upcoming Xbox after being purchased by Microsoft in 2000. On September 30, 2003, Gearbox Software ported Halo for the PC and added a few extra features as well. Later, a Macintosh version of Halo was made, referred to as Halo Mac. A demo was also released before the PC version. The game demos and videos that were included in the Xbox version were removed from the PC version. Features Multiplayer Halo PC contained several new features that the Xbox version of Halo lacked, namely the ability to play the game in "Safe Mode". However, Safe Mode was not necessary for the Xbox version because the Xbox has a standard graphics card and does not slow down. The game comes with several exclusive multiplayer additions such as the six new multiplayer maps which are Timberland, Death Island, Gephyrophobia, Danger Canyon, Ice Fields and Infinity, discarded weapons from the Xbox version which are the Fuel Rod Gun and Flamethrower and vehicles such as the Banshees and Rocket Warthog. The Xbox version did have its equal share of special features as well such as the ability to play split screen multiplayer and co-op in campaign. The PC version was also outfitted with an online multiplayer mode, and a year later with the stand alone custom edition for modding, with downloadable maps from many Internet websites. It was one of the most popular online shooters played until November 2004 before its sequel Halo 2 was released. Modding The PC community has adopted Halo: PC and began making enormous amounts of modified maps for other users since its release. With another release of a non-supported 3rd party software, Halo: Custom Edition, it increased the popularity of Halo: PC and its players became even more involved into modifying maps. Reception Halo PC garnered mixed reactions and received a score of 83% on Metacritic. GameSpot stated that it was "still an incredible action game ... and a true classic", awarding it 9.0 out of 10. It received a score of 8.2 out of 10 from IGN, who stated, "If you've played the game on the Xbox, there's not much for you here." Eurogamer called the game "a missed opportunity", but stated that the online multiplayer component was "a massive draw ... for Halo veterans". System Requirements PC Requirements * Microsoft® Windows® 98SE and up * PC with 733 MHz equivalent or higher processor * 128 MB of system RAM * 1.3 GB available hard disk space * 8x speed or faster CD-ROM drive * 32 MB T&L capable video card (RECOMMENDED BUT NOT REQUIRED)"IT IS REQUIRED FOR SOME EFFECTS TO BE SEEN SUCH AS YOUR DIFFERENT ARMOR COLORS AND THE POWER METER ON THE COVENANT WEAPONS" * Sound card, speakers or headphones required for audio * Microsoft Mouse or compatible pointing device * 56.6 Kbps or better modem or LAN for online play; * Broadband to run a server * Of course Keyboard and Mouse or compatible pointing device Mac Requirements Minimum * Macintosh computer with 800 MHz G4/G5 or faster processor * Mac OS X 10.2.8 or higher * 256MB RAM * 32MB Video Card (GeForce 2MX/ATI 7500 or better) * 1.4GB hard disk space * Internet or LAN connection required for online play Recommended * 1GHz G4/G5 or faster processor * Mac OS X 10.3 or higher * 512MB RAM * 64MB Video Card (GeForce 4ti-ATI 9000 or better) Note: Halo will run normally on Intel-based Macs. However, due to having to run in the Rosetta PPC emulator, there is an impact on performance. For this reason, MacSoft/Destineer has released a Universal binary update. The update is $5 and available from the developer's website. }} Trivia *Some changes were made from the Xbox version in the graphics; Jackal shields are not different for Major and Minor, and do not change color as they get damaged (which were probably problems that the bitmaps and animations weren't loaded, from a release-time perspective), stationary shields have a different appearance, the reflection of some weapons reduced their strength, and Shades change as well. *Many mods have been designed for Halo PC, like changing the camera from first-person to a third-person perspective, replacing Halo 1 HUD with Halo 3 HUD, making vehicles such as the Pelican, Spirit, and Wraith drivable, etc. *''Halo'' was originally for the Mac, until Microsoft's acquisition of Bungie, which prompted the Xbox, and later, the PC version. The game was intended for use on PowerPC Macs, and will crash if used on a newer Intel Mac. Bungie and MacSoft have since released a patch allowing for universal use of the game. *Halo PC (and its demo, which has attracted a large number of players due to its online play, which is limited to the Blood Gulch map and Silent Cartographer level) has remained incredibly popular since its release. In May 2007, over 130,000 players played Halo PC online, nearly 4 years after the game's release. Its popularity with PC gamers continues today.Bungie News: 6-4-2007 *Halo PC can be played without the CD as of Patch 1.08. *On Bungie.net, it has been announced that the key code for Halo CE will unlock Visual Flair for your player in Halo Reach, if you have played Halo CE for the PC. Bungie has allowed players to input their CD codes when changing their nameplate on bungie.net to unlock the flair.http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=46755796&postRepeater1-p=1#46763276 *The Double Vehicle Driving Glitch, is a glitch which is unique to Halo PC and cannot be done on the Xbox version. *The Microsoft Game Studios logo, as well as the Bungie logo, is featured on the front cover of the game, unlike the Xbox version, which only had Bungie's logo on the front cover. Gallery File:1206148195 Halo scrn2.jpg|Halo PC's multiplayer. File:HPC_Fuelrodguns.jpg|Some weapons, such as the fuel rod gun, made it to Halo PC, but not the Xbox version. File:M7057Flamethrower.jpg|The newly added flamethrower made its debut in the game. Halo PC shortcut icon.PNG|shortcut icon for Halo PC on Windows 7 Devtrainer.PNG|One of many modifications that can be found on the internet. timberland multiplayer map.jpg|Timberland MP_full_deathisland.jpg|Death Island gephyrophobia.jpg|Gephyrophobia Dangercanyon.jpg|Danger Canyon Halo_Combat_Evolved-Ice_Fields.jpg|Ice Field infinity3.jpg|Infinity Halo-Pc.jpg|The Halo PC box cover. Sources Links Internal *Halo: Combat Evolved (Xbox) External *Halo PC in the Microsoft Store ja:Halo PC Halo 1 PC Category:Installation 04 Category:Bungie Games Category:The Real World Category:Halo Universe